Fiasco At the Church
by Chasing Aislinn
Summary: sex in church. will Kakashi say anything?


Disclaimer: not owning...would love to.

To every body who has read my story "Real Naruto" I am very sorry. It seems I miss read the dictionary and confused the definitions for masochism and sadism. I had them mised up. It should be the other way around. I am very sorry. Now please enjoy this one!

Rating: MATURE! this one has sex!

* * *

"This is the dumbest idea you've ever had, Kakashi. What's the point?" Sasuke criticized Team Seven's sensei. 

"Tolerance. I'm teaching you tolerance," Kakashi replied pushing his students in the church.

"But, sensei! Me-n-Sasuke! We're gay!" Naruto hissed.

"You'll live, won't you?" Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke huffed and allowed himself to be pushed into the church to the very front row of pews.

"Not the front!" Sasuke growled.

"Yes the front," Kakashi told his students sternly.

At the Homily (AKA Time for the sex)  
Naruto began nodding off until he felt a feathery touch on the inside of his thigh.

"You should pay attention Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered huskily in Naruto's ear.

"Why? They're basically saying that they hate us," Naruto retorted.

"Should we try to prove them wrong?"

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, sounding appalled…mockingly.

"Sex in church, of course. Up on that table thingy."

Naruto felt himself get a hard-on just anticipating the sex, the horror of the people.

"You ready for this?" Sasuke inquired, lightly running his fingers along Naruto's cock.

Naruto faced Sasuke, grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him close and began roughly kissing him.

There were several gasps as the two teenagers made their way to the altar. Sasuke broke the kiss and swept everything off before sitting on it and spreading his legs wide.

Naruto chuckled before undoing Sasuke's pants and pulling out the pale boy's hardened cock.

"How dare you defile the church with your impurities!?" the priest roared.

"You can either watch me give my boyfriend a blow job then fuck him senseless on your stupid table here, or you can piss off and go to hell," Naruto growled.

"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke whimpered, getting Naruto's attention back.

Naruto began licking up and down the shaft, pausing now and then to swirl his tongue around Sasuke's balls.

"Tea-Teasing…," Sasuke gasped out, "S-Stop!"

Naruto smirked as he licked the head that was spilling out pre-cum, before taking in as much of Sasuke's cock as possible.

Sasuke's breathing increased until he had to take many gasps per minute to try and fill his lungs with air.

The raven haired boy moaned wantonly as Naruto began bobbing with Sasuke's upward thrusts; a few sucks later, Sasuke was sending his semen into Naruto's mouth, who, happily swallows all of the warm salty fluid.

Sasuke fell back on the altar, his chest heaving due to his orgasm.

"Get out of the sanctuary! Get your filth out!" the priest roared, face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"I'll talk to you later, I'm busy right now," Naruto whispered dangerously before stripping Sasuke and himself, throwing their clothes this way and that.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto climbed on top of him and began grinding his hips down onto Sasuke's.

"You want it, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear huskily. He waited for a response, which was a moan and a vigorous nod of the head. "Then you have to beg for it."

"Fuck me already, damnit!" Sasuke growled.

"Beg," Naruto commanded before he bit down on Sasuke's jugular, drawing some blood.

"F-fuck me please! Screw me goddammit! Please!" Sasuke pleaded.

"That bad? Well then my little koi, I won't deny you."

Naruto firmly planted his lips on Sasuke's and penetrated the warm moist cavern.

Sasuke separated from the kiss and screamed in ecstasy when Naruto thrusted deep into him hitting his prostate dead-on.

'Without lubrication?' Kakashi mused to himself. 'That little fox is gutsy. Uchiha's going to kick his ass when his ass isn't hurting anymore!'

"I have your body memorized my little koishii. For example."

Naruto shifted his hips as little and he was able to push into Sasuke till he was buried to the hilt.

Sasuke screamed in sheer pleasure again.

Naruto pulled out…then slammed back in again and Sasuke swore he felt his heart rattle.

To all the yaoi fans watching, this was a holy ritual and they praised them…and videotaped it.

Naruto continued to thrust inside of Sasuke's lithe form until he found himself emerged deeply.

The Kitsune concluded that he was almost stuck in there, before his mind was overwhelmed with emotion and he screamed Sasuke's name as he shot his cum deep inside Sasuke, making the blackett moan in utter pleasure.

Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke and collapsed on top of him.

"That…was…awesome," Sasuke panted.

"You're such a masochist," Naruto commented before heaving himself off of Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get cleaned up, clean you up, and then we're going to go home for the other parts," Naruto stated simply.

Kyuubi's holder grabbed some of the white towels with those red plus signs on them (A/N: I know what they really are…but I degrade the Catholic church) and wiped himself clean, got dressed, and moved onto taking care of Sasuke.

After both boys were clean and dressed Kakashi finally piped up.

"That was wrong you know! We're in a church," Kakashi scolded them.

"Put a sock in it, Hentai. I saw you with your Sharingan copying this! You know that we would never have sex in front of you. So you made us come to church when you knew that they were going to trash talk homosexuality. You also knew that me-n-Sasuke wouldn't take it so we would do something. And you got your wish. We had hot steamy man sex in front of you!" Naruto accused him in one breath.

Kakashi coughed cutely and blushed. "No-."

"Yes!!" Sasuke shouted, "Yes you did! Just wait till was tell Iruka! You're not going to have sex in a long time buddy!" Sasuke cackled.

Kakashi paled. "And what do I have to do to make sure you don't tell?"

Naruto smiled evilly. "Well, since we're underage to get any sex toys. You'll buy us some. Won't you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What kind of sex toys?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Naruto took a list out of his back pocket and tossed it to him. "This is what we need."

Kakashi looked at the list and gaped.

"What the hell do you plan on doing with all of this!?"

"You'll see," Naruto smirked.

One week later

Kakashi walked up to the Uchiha Mansion where Sasuke and Naruto live. There were lots of lights on inside as well as loud music playing. He opened the door and walked in.

"Right on time Sensei, for once," Sasuke laughed.

"Okay, boys, what's the deal?" Kakashi questioned.

"Everybody's here now! Orgy time!" Naruto roared walking into a room filled with lots of naked guys.

* * *

thank you for reading! hope you enjoed it! 


End file.
